


Memories at my fingertips

by Isisshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: /awkward laughter, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, definitely not minor keith, keith is and angsty young man, nobody wants to end up in a list here, shiro likes the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisshine/pseuds/Isisshine
Summary: Shiro looks at Keith and sees the change, sees the long hair and sees his eyes avoiding his. Keith looks at Shiro and sees the past where he did not belong, sees his scars and wonders, wonders, wonders. Why Shiro, out of everyone.





	Memories at my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ushio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/gifts).



> Shiro and Keith being cute and a little bit angsty? Anyway! this was more of an experiment to start writing in English and get comfortable with the language than anything really serious sooooo i hope you enjoy it!

“Your hair has grown quite a bit…” he whispered it, as if he didn’t want the sleep to run away from the other’s features. Keith always woke up with his lips parted in that way which allowed him to exhale that shallow and tender breath; his eyes with the remnants of a dream broken too soon; his black hair ruffled curling on his forehead. Shiro sighed softly before raising his arm, the real one, to comb the other’s locks slowly, pushing them aside from his face. The felt light against his skin and he couldn’t hide the smile in his lips before leaning in.

“Did it hurt?”

Something in Shiro’s chest broke along with Keith’s voice saying that last word and it took him a moment to realize what he was truly asking. It took him a couple of seconds, following the other’s gaze to his arm. The arm that rested against the warm pillows; the metal pushing against the cotton; the black color standing out against the white. It was too foreign for it to be real, even after all that time. And if it still felt strange for him to graze Keith’s back with the metal hand, if it was still strange for him to scratch his neck with the artificial fingers, it definitely had to be strange for the other one. It had to feel odd, out of place.

“I guess.” He flinched automatically as he felt Keith’s fingertips brushing against the part that connected his muscles with the metal, leading to the other getting startled as well and pulling away immediately. There was a spark in the depth of the blue in his eyes and Shiro felt something fluttering in his chest before reaching for him, grabbing his wrist with his fingers, tenderly. “I’m sorry,” he let out a small laugh, trying to scare away the tension. “I don’t know why I did that, it doesn’t hurt, really. It’s… it’s just a scar, Keith.”

The blue eyes ended up on his face then and Shiro could feel them gazing upon his other scar, the most visible one, across is features, ugly and foul upon his skin. He looked away before Keith’s fingers caressed his jaw, moving closer before kissing him, sweetly and tenderly.

“I can’t remember,” he ended up breathless against his lips, his hand against his shoulder. He didn’t want him to move away, he did not want any distance between them. Every millimeter felt like an abyss; every centimeter, like a galaxy. “I don’t remember any of my scars.”

He could sense the warmth of Keith’s body against his own skin, the taste of his lips still against his tongue, the feeling of his heartbeat upon his chest. He had the other against his fingertips and he could not think of anything else he wanted on his mind but him. Always him. Always Keith.

“But you remember this, Shiro.” It was comfort. Keith was always comfort and safety, with the eternity in his blue eyes and the universe in his smile. “You remember me.” He was kindness and he was confidence. He was brashness and he was courage. He was all a world could hope to be, he was a thousand galaxies and one hundred suns. And he was his. “You remember us.”


End file.
